


And Then Some

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice cream=Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then Some

"Here."

Ban cracks one eye open to see Ginji looming over him, grinning and holding out an ice cream cone. "Where did you--"

There's a tinkle of bells. Ban angles his head enough to see the threadspool at the edge of the park, holding court with his two watchdogs next to an ice cream vendor.

"Eat it before it melts. Oops." And Ban feels something cold and wet hit his forearm.

He looks down at the ice cream on his skin, frowns; can't do more than that before Ginji takes his wrist, raises his arm and _licks_.

"Watermelon. My favorite."


End file.
